


Best new toy

by ThunderfrostGoddess2



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, For Me, Hot, I did my best, M/M, Sexy Tony, baby boy peter - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderfrostGoddess2/pseuds/ThunderfrostGoddess2
Summary: "Do you like your new toy?" Tony asked with his low sexy voice to Peter."oh fuck…." Peter whined.





	Best new toy

"Do you like your new toy?" Tony asked with his low sexy voice to Peter. 

"oh fuck…." Peter whined. He was sitting on one of Tony's armor suits. This one, happened to have a nanobotic dick inside of Peter's tight hole "oh daddy…" 

Tony leaned down and caressed Peter's cheek "Now, daddy needs to work, you have fun, but not too much, hn?" He warned and went to his desk focusing on his work. 

Peter was whining, feeling the armor pumping into him, holding him by hips and leaving red marks there.

He couldn't help his soft moans to get out of his mouth "So good… oh… hm…" 

Tony raised his eyebrow and made a move on he computer that made his suit put his metal hand on Peter's mouth, muffling his moans so Tony could concentrate further on his 'very important' work: make Peter a piece of hot, sexy, needy mess. 

After a while of Peter almost reaching his climax and being denied by the robot, Tony decided to get up and go there. 

"are you having fun, baby?" He teased and give Peter's little cock a squeeze, making the boy whimper and lean his head back against the armor's shoulder. 

"oh daddy… please .. let me come.…" He asked needy, his cock hard as a rock, his hole being fucked tirelessly by Tony's suit. 

"come for me, baby" Tony stroked his cock fast, while the nanobots spread into him making the thick cock go all the way into Peter. 

The boy didn't take 10 seconds to come all over Tony's hand, breathing heavily. 

"best… toy…. Ever…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me at tumblr @thunderfrostgodess2


End file.
